The Rules
This Wiki, like all others, has a specific code of conduct that we ask all members to abide by. Below, you will find all of our rules. If you would like to request a change, please contact an Administrator. Code of Conduct Be courteous. Talking down to other users, being rude, creating pages with inappropriate content, or any other behavior deemed improper by the Admins will not be tolerated in any way. No foul language. Punishment: First offense, a warning. Second offense, a week's ban. Third offense will be a month's ban. Fourth offense would be a year's ban. It will be the same for each offense following. No spamming/vandalizing. This means you don't create pages that have no purpose, you do not edit pages with information you know to be fallacious, you do not post "shady" links, and you do not edit pages to be blank. Again, if any Administrator deems your actions to fall under this category, you will be counted guilty. Punishment: First offense, a warning, and your content will be removed. Second offense is a week's ban. Third offense will be a month's ban. Four or more offenses will result in a permanent ban. We don't want to have to do this to anybody. #3 Disclaimer. This wiki is not affiliated with Blue G&C or Gamevil in any way. We do not own any part of the games or their content. The names of enemies are invented by the fans. Final Rule: HAVE FUN! =) This is a fun wiki, with lots of information. Enjoy yourself, and don't ruin it for others. Rules for Editing There are some ground rules for edting pages/adding new pages. Of course, no spamming or vandalizing is permitted, but there are specific details. When editing an existing page, please check your grammar and spelling. Also, ensure that your content is unbiased, and as complete as it can be. There are many more rules for adding a new page. When you begin editing your page, you will notice a message at the top of the page. Please read this in it's entirety. If the page you are making falls into one of the categories listed, '''please '''use the template provided. Your Internet browser will ask if you really want to leave the page you are on. Say "yes." This will open an editor with the base for the type of page you are making. If there is any information that you are unsure of '''do not modify what the template has provided. '''This will let other contributors know that more information needs to be added. Also, there is an infobox on all of these units. It looks like a green puzzle piece in the editor. Click it to edit the information contained in the box. If you are making a page that is not covered by the categories there, you can do whatever you want, but please use some common sense. =) If you have further questions, please visit the FAQ section or contact an administrator.